


Wedding bells and Wrong names

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry Potter is getting married and everyone is excited for the big day but things get a little too exciting when Harry says the wrong name at the alter.





	Wedding bells and Wrong names

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> What really happened at Ginny and Harry’s wedding
> 
> Priest: now Harry, repeat after me. ‘I Harry.’
> 
> Harry: I Harry
> 
> Priest: ‘take thee Ginny’
> 
> Harry: take thee Draco
> 
> *everybody gasps*
> 
> Draco: *whispering furiously to a random guest* Hey, hey he said Draco right? Do you think I should go up there?

"Do you think I should go up there?" Draco asked Pansy in a soft whisper, but she appeared to be completely gobsmacked and didn't answer. Honestly Draco couldn’t blame her he was feeling pretty confused too, the way his heart had skipped and continued to do so inside his chest distracted him from the chaos in his head.

Forgetting his friend Draco faced forward and his eyes sought out the only person who could explain everything. He needed answers, craved understanding because if it had been a mistake…Draco really didn’t want to think about the consequences if that was the case.

He didn't seem to be the only one seeking a reason as everyone in the church stared at Harry while Harry himself kept his eyes down. It didn’t stop Draco from seeing the red colour rising in his cheeks or how his mouth twisted into a grimace as Ginny began to talk. Her harshly whispered words carried in the silent church allowing everyone to hear the accusation and desperation in her voice.

"Harry? What is going on? That was a mistake, right? A stupid mistake we will be laughing about later tonight?"

Harry stayed silent, lips pressed into a line as his eyes screwed closed for a moment and he took a deep breath through his nose. Slowly his eyes opened and he turned his head scanning the crowd until they landed on Draco’s own.

_Help me_

Draco wasn’t a mind reader but he could read Harry and right now that look said he needed help, needed to be saved and he was asking Draco to do it. In the years they had worked together as Auror partners Draco could count on one hand the number of times he had seen that look on Harry’s face and he had come to hate it because it meant things were really bad.

He was moving before he knew it, reacting to Harry’s silent plea, standing up he pushed his way passed the others sat in the pew.

_Get to Harry_

_Need to get to Harry_

_Need to fix it_

_Need to save him_

The thoughts filled his head and repeated over and over as he flicked his wrist and caused the familiar weight of his wand to drop into his hand. Raising it he aimed it at the threat, the reason for Harry’s discomfort. Ginny’s mouth opened but the body bind hit her before any sound could escape and toppling she fell, in slow motion it seemed, backwards to the floor.

Draco didn’t pay much attention to her and kept his eyes fixed on Harry’s while his body acted without his input. The muttered spells falling from his lips as he flicked and swished his wand. A shield charm blocked the nasty hex aimed at his side from one of the other Weasley’s, a knockback jink hit the person that grabbed at his robes ripping the fabric when they were thrown back. Draco didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down as his focus narrowed onto a single point, his only goal, Harry’s hand reaching out towards him.

He lifted his own free hand as he ran forward, _almost there_ , his mind screamed as the distance lessened. Finally he managed to wrap his hand around Harry’s holding it tightly as if he planned to never let go and he didn’t intend to until they had gotten out of here. The moment their hands met Harry gave him a small smile while his eyes swam with tears behind the lenses of his glasses and relief washed over Draco. Squeezing Harry’s hand even tighter in reasurrance he closed his eyes and focused on somewhere safe, somewhere for them. A loud crack echoed in the church as they disapparated away mixing with the sound of shouted spells and angry declarations. 

In the middle of a forest clearing the pair landed unsteadily and Draco pulled Harry closer, holding him in a comforting embrace as Harry clung to him. Running his hand through Harry’s hair soothingly Draco didn’t say a word. He knew that they couldn’t run forever, that eventually they would have to return. There were questions to answer and friends to apologise to but all that could wait until later. Harry needed help and Draco was always there to give it, always.


End file.
